


Through sickness and health

by ClevererThanYouLot



Series: Johnlock [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock (TV) RPF, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (2009) RPF, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, johnlock - Fandom
Genre: A little, Angst, Doctor John, Establishing Relationship, Fluff, Fluff fluff fluff!, John Watson - Freeform, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock - Freeform, Sherlock Holmes - Freeform, Sherlock gets sick, Sick Sherlock, john looks after him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-14 08:58:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClevererThanYouLot/pseuds/ClevererThanYouLot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"oh god John I can't do this!" Sherlock exclaimed. He slammed his hands hard against the leather seat and pulled himself up. He spread his arms out, showing his full wingspan. "John fix me."</p><p>Sherlock gets sick and John looks after him. Things get pretty cute.<br/>- co-written with my gal Jo :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

John had just gotten home from a long tiresome day at work. It's dark outside already as he did three hours overtime and all he wants is to crawl into bed and sleep for six months. John creeps up the stairs as to not wake Mrs Hudson who goes to bed before seven o'clock and makes his was up to the flat. Sherlock is nowhere to be seen. John makes his way into the kitchen and puts the kettle on after dumping his wallet and keys on the experiment-ridden kitchen table and turning a light on. He slowly makes himself a cup of earl grey tea and then flops down in the sofa in defeat. John pulls out his phone and sends a text to Sherlock.  
Where are you? -JW

The rain beat down mercilessly over Sherlock's curls as he and Lestrade raced after a murderer. Lestrade cried out, "Stop now or I'll have to shoot!" He was breathing hard behind Sherlock as his legs were much shorter than his. Sherlock turned around, still sprinting. "I told you to stop eating those doughnuts Gavin." Lestrade huffed but was too out of breath to reply. Finally Sherlock turned a corner and lunged against the perpetrator sliding in the mud. Lestrade stumbled over and placed the handcuffs on his calloused hands. Sherlock smiled to himself then realised he was drenched and covered in mud. He straightened his coat saying, "Well that was tedious." Lestrade called for back up and Sherlock felt his coat pocket vibrate and pulled out his phone. It was John. 

Where are you? -JW  
Sherlock sighed and realised he'd let Lestrade take care of the criminal and head home to his blogger. Sherlock waved to a still heavy breathing detective and went into the street hailing a cab. The cabbie looked him up and down looking at Sherlock's wet and muddy attire. However it was late so the cabbie showed him mercy and drove him home. "Long day huh?" The cabbie said turning his head towards Sherlock. Sherlock sighed and said, "I'm paying for a ride not small talk." The cabbies mouth was help agape and the rest of the ride was in silence. However that was broken by a sneeze coming from the backseat. Then another. And another. By the time they had reached Baker Street Sherlock was sneezing constantly. He paid the cabbie and ran towards the door, not wanting to get his clothes even more wet.

John had dozed off to the sound of rain on the roof, waiting for Sherlock's reply and jolted awake when he heard the front door open downstairs. The sound of a soft sneeze makes it's way up the hall as John blinks his eyes rapidly to wake himself up. Moments later he hears the familiar sound of Sherlock's footsteps ascending the stairs and then one, two, three, four loud sneezes he counted. The detective appears in the doorway dripping wet and covered in mud from head to toe and sighs. John cocks an eyebrow at the detective and giggles as he sneezes again.

"What's so funny John?" Sherlock says. John erupts into a fit of giggles. "I'm just surprised the cabbie brought you home like that." The detective sighed and ripped off his coat and scarf and pulled off his shoes. John was still laughing when Sherlock went off to his room and changed into his house robe, sweatpants and plain shirt. He returned to the living room and immediately felt a chill run through his spine. Sneezing he enters the kitchen and makes himself some tea. Once the kettle rings he makes himself his cup and joins John across from him in his chair, with his knees tucked close to his chest. "John I'm freezing are you freezing have you forgotten to pay the heating is this Mrs Hudson's idea of a joke." He sneezes again. "John I'm cold."

"Yes I paid the bloody bill Sherlock, go and put something warmer on if your cold because I'm not turning up the heater, it's hot enough in here as it is." John states frowning at the shivering man across from him. "What were you doing anyway?" John says thinking of the mud Sherlock was covered in when he first appeared in the doorway. 

"Homicide. Brother killed the sister. Everyone"-sneeze-"thought he killed her out of spite, jealous for her success. However she wasn't as great as she had led on. No he"-sneeze-"killed her because he wanted the boyfriend. The brother and the boyfriend had been together longer then the"-sneeze-"sister had and he"-sneeze-"was so"-sneeze-"oh god John I can't do this!" Sherlock exclaimed. He slammed his hands hard against the leather seat and pulled himself up. He spread his arms out, showing his full wingspan. "John fix me."


	2. Chapter 2

"Woah there cowboy, sit back down." John laughs and stands from his seat. Sherlock pouts but does and he's told and brings his knees up to his chest. John walks over and lightly touches the back of his hand to Sherlock's forehead. "Your burning up." He states with a frown and let's his hand fall to his side. Doctor mode kicks into John as he walking into the bathroom and riffles through the cupboard for his medical kit. When he returns to the sitting room with a glass of water and tablets for Sherlock's fever in hand Sherlock is shivering more violently and trying his best to curl up into a tight ball. "Here, take these." John says softly handing Sherlock the items then standing back with his hands on his hips waiting for Sherlock to take them. "You shouldn't have been out in the rain this time of year." 

"He needed to be stopped John. You know Scotland Yard is nothing without my insight." Sherlock says, eyeing the pills intently. John looked down at him. "Come on Sherlock don't be a child. Take them." Sherlock pouts but complies throwing the pills into his mouth and takes a sip of water. Sherlock scrunches up his nose at the taste of the medication. For a moment he sits there. "John how long till they start working, Lestrade wants me working at the Yard early tomorrow."

"Just be patient Sherlock, you can't force yourself to get better. In the mean time you need to keep warm and rest. I'll go make your bed shall I?" With that John turned around and made his way to Sherlock's room to put fresh sheets on his mattress as he spilt some sort of experiment on the week before and has been to lazy to replace them since. He puts the clean sheets on slowly, closes the curtains and turns the bedside lamp on then walks back out to Sherlock. "Beds ready when you are, and a thank you wouldn't go astray since you've been sleeping on a bare mattress for a week." 

Sherlock mumbles a thank you as he walks past John, avoiding his gaze. Suddenly, coughs erupt from Sherlock's body as he clutches the wall closest to him. "J-John," Sherlock calls between coughs as his throat tightens. John rushes over to the kitchen and grabs some water then runs back to him and holds up, giving him the water. Sherlock spills the water on himself and takes big sloppy gulps. "Slow down Sherlock," John says rubbing his back, "This might be more serious than I thought." John says to himself. Sherlock finds some strength and John holds him up and he finally feels how stone cold Sherlock's pale skin is. Sherlock and John stumble their way into Sherlock's room and he falls onto his bed. John helps him get under the covers and Sherlock's breath is shaky. John goes to the kitchen and Sherlock waits in his cold bed. John reappears with a stethoscope around his neck. Sherlock smirks. "What"-cough-"are you doing doctor?" Sherlock says. John says, "I just wanna listen to your heart, see what's going on in there." Sherlock shivers at the cold metal on his chest me looks up at a blurry John Watson. He looked so concentrated listening to Sherlock's heartbeat, if there were any warm blood in him he'd blush. 

John listened carefully to the beat of Sherlock's heart, frowning slightly in concentration. He sighed taking the stethoscope off Sherlock's chest and placing it on the bedside table. "What?" Sherlock asked suddenly worried. "Nothing." John says calmly smoothing back Sherlock's curls. "Your heart is fine." Sherlock nods numbly and instinctively leans his head into John's hand. "Why don't you get some rest." John suggests smoothing back Sherlock's curls again. 

Sherlock could almost purr while John stroked his hair. He nodded and cleared his throat, feeling drowsiness take over him. He sighed and looked up at his doctor. "John? Would you wait here... until I fall asleep?" Sherlock had to admit he could rarely fall asleep on his own. Yet in Sherlock's clouded mind he found John's presence calming. John gave him a blank face. "Please... For me..." Sherlock added quietly. 

John thought about this for a moment before finally nodding and sitting down next to Sherlock. Sherlock smiles shyly up at John and mumbles a thank you. "Sit up." John says nudging Sherlock with his leg. Sherlock gives John a confused look but does as he's told. John shifts behind Sherlock on the bed so his back is pressing against the headboard and then pulls Sherlock back to lay down with his head on John's lap. He tangles his fingers in Sherlock's hair and massages his scalp.


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock purrs and snuggles closer to John's torso. He shivers from the cold and from John's tender touch. Sherlock smiles despite feeling horrible and coughs, shaking both of their bodies. "John I don't want to get you sick." Sherlock says though he doesn't want him to leave. John strokes his head more and says, "I'm a doctor I don't get sick." Sherlock hums a reply and nuzzled deeper into John's warm jumper. 

John makes Sherlock drink some water after his coughing fit and pulls him closer to his chest then pulls the blankets tighter around him to keep him warm and stop his shivers. Sherlock shamelessly snuggles into John's chest, clutching John's jumper in his fist like a small child would. "I don't think you'll be working at the Yard tomorrow." John mumbles into Sherlock's hair. Sherlock grunts in response and sleepily tries to bury further into John's chest. John smiles slightly at this and risks a soft kiss on the detectives forehead. 

Sherlock lays as still as possible, hopefully convincing John that he was asleep. Sherlock's heart flips at the doctors tiny kiss. He Wass met with a strange thought that he would want more of those kisses from John. But maybe when Sherlock feels better he'd experiment with the sentiment stirring in his stomach. He falls asleep, wondering how he was ever able to before without John holding him. 

Sherlock falls asleep wrapped around John and John begins to trace his fingers lightly up and down Sherlock's side beginning to feel sleepy himself. He knows he needs to get up and pay Mrs Hudson this months rent and do the dishes from the night before and do the paperwork sent home with him from work and clean up the mess Sherlock made under the kitchen table with one of his crazy experiments. But he can't bare to tear himself away from Sherlock. He can't tear himself from the warmth and safety and love he feels in this moment. Minutes pass as John decides whether or not to get up and do his chores and he ends up falling asleep deciding. In their sleep they both unconsciously hold each other tighter.

\- - - - -

Sherlock fever dreams of him and John going on a dangerous case. Him and Watson stand in an abandoned wearhouse, gun in hand, searching for a killer. Suddenly a bullet rip past Sherlock and finds its mark on John. His John. Fear and anger run through Sherlock's body as he grabs John's falling body. Sherlock's eyes swell with tears as he tries to apply pressure to John's wound but nothing works and bloody oozes quickly out of his body. John places a hand over Sherlock's and smiles through his emence pain up the the detective. He smiles and brushes John's hair away from his face and kisses him as tears slide down his cheeks. John smiles and Sherlock watches s the once bright flame flickers and goes dark. Sherlock shakes himself awake and finds actual tears on his cheeks. He rubs his face against his pillow and realises it's a sleeping John. He clings to his warm jumper and tries to fall back asleep but can't. 

John stirs in his sleep and slowly wakes to Sherlock crying quietly into his jumper, trying to hide his face. "Sherlock?" John says a hand rubbing Sherlock's back comfortingly. John looks over at the clock that reads 6:14a.m. which means they successfully slept through the night. "Sherlock what's wrong?" He says tilting Sherlock's chin up to see his face. "It's nothing. I'm fine." Sherlock mumbles not looking at John's face. "Sherlock look at me." John soothes. Reluctantly Sherlock meets John's eyes and John sees his eyes bloodshot from crying. "Your not fine," John says, "tell me what's wrong." "It was just a bad dream, it's okay." Sherlock mumbles then buries his face into John's neck. "Do you want to talk about it?" Sherlock shakes his head and tightens his arms around John. John understands, he has nightmares himself and would prefer not to talk about them. So he doesn't push Sherlock, just slowly presses his lips to Sherlock's forehead a second time. 

Sherlock feels his cheeks heat again as John's lips touch his forehead. Sherlock made a mental note to get sick more often. He feels weak. John saw him cry about him. The detective could never imagine his life without John. His John. Sherlock hopes he'll never have to and snuggles closer to John and tries to stifle his tears. He never knew John to be so sweet and caring. Sherlock saw John date girl after girl but never showing this much affection. It made Sherlock feel like he actually mattered. "I'm sorry I'm ruining you jumper John. I know how much they mean to you." Sherlock laughed at his own joke. John smiles. "That's quite alright Sherlock. I've got plenty." John pushes a stray curl behind Sherlock's ear and traces his fingers down the sharp shape of his cheek bone.


	4. Chapter 4

John feels a swell of affection in his chest and feels suddenly very protective of the detective and hates that he's sick. He has always known he cares of Sherlock but now he feels like it's more then just caring for his best friend/flatmate. He's dated plenty of girls in his time but has never felt anything like what he feels for Sherlock. But he knows Sherlock would never feel the same so he pushes his feelings aside, which is why he dates all those incredibly dull women (they're nice girls but they're just not Sherlock). John is addicted to danger and Sherlock offers constant danger. Everyday holds so many unknown things with Sherlock, he never knows what will happen next and it's terrifying and exciting at the same time. Whereas Sherlock needs someone/something to calm to storm that he is. And John provides that. They balance each other out. John pushes his thoughts aside and shakes his mind clear. Focus, he scolds himself. "How do you feel today?" He asks Sherlock trying to get his mind back to doctor mode. 

Sherlock's deduction skills were faltering because of his fever, however even in this state Sherlock knew John was holding onto something and keeping it from him. If sherlock had the energy he would interrogate it out of John but he just wasn't healthy enough to fight. Sherlock was starting to feel like a house cat the way John stroked and ran his fingers through his hair. It sent shivers down Sherlock's already cool skin. John was watching Sherlock longer, taking longer to reply, showing sentiment and affection. Those things Sherlock didn't mind. He hasn't felt this cared for since he was a child. And Sherlock truthfully enjoys laying with John in his bed. He wanted this to last but his stomach disagreed when it gurgled in hunger. Sherlock didn't feel like food bit it's probably something his body wants. He looked up at John and said, "Maybe some food would be good. Even though I'm rather comfortable here... With you." Sherlock let out a small cough. John smiled and rubbed Sherlock's neck once and allowed him to sit up. John slid out from underneath him and stretched. Sherlock watched his gaze. "Sleeping sitting up doesn't sound very comfortable?"

John yawned and said, "not to bad. Your not a bad pillow either." Sherlock tried to hide the colour creeping up in his cheeks by wrapping the sheet around himself. Feeling reckless he turned to John. "I usually only sleep in a sheet you know." Then padded off towards the kitchen.

In the kitchen John made Sherlock tea and toast and rummaged around the kitchen for an assortment of medication, pain, fever, cough and a few other things just in case Sherlock needs any of them. He makes his way back to Sherlock's room and places the tray of breakfasts on the bedside table. Sherlock still shits wrapped in his sheet, cheeks a light shade of red as he murmurs a thank you before downing some fever and cough tables then starting on his toast. "Slow down, I don't want that coming back up." John jokes s he sits on the edge of the bed and smiles at Sherlock with tired eyes.

Sherlock slows down a bit, not realising how hungry he is although the pills were a flavour he rather detested. He looks over at John and nudges him with his shoulder. "Aren't you hungry. It's a site to have me eating and you not." John shakes his head smiling. "I'm not that hungry." Sherlock frowns. "I'm sick not stupid John. Eat." Sherlock orders. John sighs and leaves to make some toast. Sherlock looks at himself in the mirror. He's a mess. His nose was red as well as his cheeks and his hair was a horrible. Sherlock desperately tried to comb it down with his fingers but to no avail as it flopped back around his sullen face. How could John look at someone with so much admiration when they look like such a train wreck. That was a vain though but Sherlock really didn't understand if John had any sentiment towards it wasn't for his looks. However on a good day Sherlock found himself looking handsome. And maybe if he paid more attention, he would have found John admiring his looks too. He heard John's socked feet creak back towards Sherlock's room. Sherlock abandoned the mirror and smiled at John when he entered. "So..." Sherlock started, "what's the plan for today. Please don't make me stay home all day. Where is my phone John?"

"No. I think you should stay home. It's great hat your feeling better but as your doctor want you to stay home and rest." John says frowning. Sherlock makes a face and begins to protest but John speaks first. "No. Sherlock, I want you to stay home. You need to rest, I don't want to take any chances. Please, for me." He almost pleads. Sherlock goes to protest again, earning himself a glare from John which makes him close him mouth instantly. He nods at John and finishes off his toast in a sulk before staring on his tea. "Good. Thank you." They finish their breakfast in silence John goes back to the kitchen to put their dishes in the sink. 

Sherlock coughs and goes to the window in the living room to open it. Her stares down at the already buzzing Baker Street. His eyes follow odd couples that stroll along watching their behaviour. Laughing and smiling, fingers interlocked, bumping into one another playfully. Kisses. Shared glances. Sherlock began to notice every romantic couple that made their way down Baker Street. He looked in John's direction and found his back, cleaning the dishes. Maybe Sherlock wanted to do those stupid couple things with...him. John would be suitable as a boyfriend. He was far shorter than Sherlock but that really seemed like something he could manage. He heard John turn off the faucet so Sherlock left the window, leaving the blinds open. The cool air felt good on his feverishly hot skin. He sat down on the couch and looked up at John as he sat next to him. Sherlock put his head in John's lap- a now familiar place- and brought his hands to their steeple position.

John looks down at Sherlock and went to say something but decided against it when he saw the detective in his usual thinking position. Instead he brought his hands to Sherlock's hair- something he's recently released he likes touching- and runs his fingers through the soft dark curls. John is silently grateful that Sherlock is sick as he wouldn't usually do this with Sherlock, he wouldn't want to risk their friendship for the silly affection he craves. Sherlock would hate for John to show more affection on a usual basis and call him an idiot for being so sentimental. But Sherlock seems to be melting into John's touch, leaning closer, hugging tighter, burrowing his face deeper, simple things that John never though Sherlock would be interested in. But it's probably just because he's sick and tired and not in his right mind. John watches Sherlock's face carefully and takes in his feature, committing them to his memory. The sharp angle of his cheek bones, the way his hair falls on his forehead, his long think eyelashes, his soft lips. John's never thought this of another man before, but Sherlock really is attractive. 

Sherlock instantly relaxes his shoulders at John's touch, something he was growing to like very much. Sherlock thought about last night. John's tiny kisses on Sherlock's forehead and his continual stroking of his hair, his easy compliance to stay with him the entire night- these little act were being stored in Sherlock's mind palace. His compartment for John was rather large and extensive and could be its own palace it held so much. Sherlock took a great deal of remembering everything about John, from the crinkles in his eyes when he smiled to when he licked his lips when he was thinking. Sherlock though it was rather adorable when he did that. Heathen was simple in the way the universe is simple. It's quite limitless and aesthetic. He hated the solar system at first, it's importance next to nothing but boredom. But John told him once that when he was young he had glow in the dark stars on his ceiling and it helped him sleep. John helps Sherlock sleep, so maybe John was like Sherlock's own personal set of stars. Sherlock smiled at the thought and wondered whether John felt the pull towards each other the way Sherlock did. He opened his eyes, not knowing how long he was in John's palace, and found John's eyes- blue and sweet. "Thank you." Sherlock whispered curling closer to John.


	5. Chapter 5

When Sherlock's eyes locked on John's his breath caught in his throat and he found himself unconsciously leaning towards him. When Sherlock spoke he realised what he was doing and snapped up straight- hands never leaving Sherlock's hair. John nods to acknowledge Sherlock's thank you and smiles slightly down at him. While John was admiring the beauty of Sherlock's features he'd forgotten about his favourite one- Sherlock's eyes. Those galaxy coloured eyes. Those beautiful eyes that see things no one else does. John stared down into them mesmerised then realises he's held eye contact way too long to be appropriate and looks away. Sherlock sighs and nudges in closer to John's stomach, turning to his side to his nose touches John's jumper covered belly. John remembers the thinking position Sherlock was in moments before and suddenly finds it out of character- he only does that when he's on a case, never under normal circumstances, although John would hardly call this normal for them. He can feel Sherlock's mind ticking, thinking hard about something. "What's on your mind?" John asks twisting a single curl around his index finger tugging gently. Sherlock shrugs and shakes his head just slightly enough to notice and brings his hand up to trace random patterns into John's jumper. 

Sherlock wants to say "you" but he couldn't dare. That would ruin everything. Sherlock wasn't familiar with these emotions, he though of them as a human error and a chemical defect. But John was beautiful. Completely against the mould. He wanted John to be his and to have him stroke his hair and have Sherlock's scent in his jumpers. He wants to take care of John the way he has. Sherlock wants to say all these things but they'd be inappropriate in their situation. Sherlock makes another note to tell John all this somehow when he feels more like Sherlock Holmes, not sick house cat Sherlock. Sherlock feels sad for a moment. Will John still care for him and show his sweet nature once Sherlock is recovered? Sherlock obviously doesn't want to lose him, his dream only reinforced hat notion. Once he's feeling better he'll somehow get John sick and stroke John's hair. Sherlock laughs but quickly covers his mouth, praying though it was a cough. 

John saw that Sherlock tried to stifle a laugh but thought better then to ask what it was about. Since they woke up the tension between them has seemed to be raising- both wanting to say something, but neither of them speaking. John feels overwhelmed with all the emotions he's feeling and need to get his head straight. He politely excuses himself and slips out from underneath Sherlock and quickly escapes to the bathroom, not completely shutting the door behind him. He steadies himself on the bathroom sink and stares down into it numbly as he realises- he's head over heels in love with Sherlock Holmes. His knees feel weak so he sits down on the edge of the bath. What the hell am I going to do, John asks himself. He knows Sherlock will never return these feelings, at least not to the same extent. John wants so bad to just march out there and kiss the life out of Sherlock and make him his but it will ruin everything they have. Their friendship is special, they're closer then most blokes are- a lot closer. But Sherlock would never ant anything more then a close friendship. He'd hate it and find it boring and eventually leave John and John doesn't know if he could handle that. John splashes his face with water and looks at himself in the mirror. What the hell am I going to done asks himself again. 

Sherlock is left without his warm pillow and immediately misses the warmth and how John pets his hair. Sherlock stretches and curls up in John's spot where it's warm. He heard John's footsteps retreat towards the bathroom. He missed John. Even though he'd been gone for twenty seconds- Sherlock was counting the seconds- Sherlock wanted to be with him. Sherlock wanted John. His stomached clenched as a fit of coughs enveloped him. Sherlock hoped John want feeling sick because of him, even though he was planning on getting John sick. Sherlock knew he had that doctor immunity, but he could be sick. Sherlock sighed. This is why is isn't a doctor. Or a lover. He knew nothing about biology. How John could be feeling. Sherlock knew there was something bothering John- it was so quiet between them, o many thing left unsaid. Sherlock wanted to tell John how much he cared, how much he enjoyed John- his smell, his smile, his jumpers, when he to doctor mode, how well he could use a gun- the list goes on and on. Sherlock's cheeks were warm thinking about John as a smile crept up on Sherlock's face. He covered his face and laughed. How could John have such a school girl effect on the detective. Sherlock stood up and wrapped the sheet around himself and walked to the bathroom. The door was slightly open so Sherlock took that as an ok to enter. Sherlock knocked nonetheless and peered in, finding John sitting by the bath. "John are you alright?" Sherlock knelt beside John's thighs.

Tears were stinging in John's eyes when Sherlock appeared beside him, worry contorting his features. He quickly wipes his eyes with the back of his hand hoping Sherlock hadn't noticed. "Yeah." John chokes out in almost a sob. Sherlock stares up at John with puppy dog eyes and places a reassuring hand on John's thigh. "John..." Sherlock starts but doesn't finish. The words left unsaid are hanging in the air and they both feel it, that tension that they felt earlier is at breaking point. John smiles sadly at Sherlock and looks down at his feet thinking of something to say to fill this awkward silence. 

Sherlock saw how no ok his John was. He rubbed John's thigh and saw his tear stung eyes. "John I'm always here...for you. I know it might not always seem like it. I want you to know how-" Sherlock choked on the words he was trying to say. "much I care about you." Sherlock lifted John's face with his hand, his fingers curling behind John's ear and feeling his short blond hair. John leaned into Sherlock's large hand. Sherlock's thumb wiped away a stray tear. "You are my best friend and I have throughly enjoyed every moment I have shared with you my dear John." Sherlock's own eyes burned with the promise of tears. But Sherlock held fast and smiled, trying to show John he could be strong for him.


	6. Chapter 6

John chokes out a small laugh that sound more like a sob s more tears spill down his cheeks. John cups Sherlock's face in his hands and leans down so their foreheads rest together. Sherlock's hand rubs John's thigh soothingly and John squeezes his eyes shut willing the tears to stop. Lord almighty what is Sherlock doing to him, making him an emotional school girl, John is embarrassed at himself. "Thank you Sherlock." John whispers eyes squeezed tight, stroking Sherlock's cheek with his thumb. 

Sherlock and John sit there for a moment, their foreheads pressed together as they both try to sooth on another. Sherlock's skin tingles with John's touch. He feels so tempted to kiss his John- John would be his first kiss and that made him nervous. What if he messed up? What if John rejects him. Sherlock tilts up John's small face and forces John's eyes to meet his. His once sky blue eyes now look like a raging storm on the sea. And Sherlock was drowning in the best way possible in everything that is John Watson. Sherlock steals a look at John's lips and applies more pressure on John's thigh without his body knowing. Sherlock starts to close the gap between the two men when Sherlock retracted quickly to turn his head and sneeze. Sherlock's face goes red with embarrassment. He turns back to John. "Well that ruined the moment huh?" Sherlock says and receives a tiny laugh from John. Sherlock gives him a real smile, they only really appear for John Watson. "John. There's something I've been meaning to say. But I can't get the words right..." Sherlock looks up at John, hoping to find courage somewhere behind his stormy eyes. 

"Me too." John blurts out then blushes slightly. He stares down at Sherlock searching for the right words and gives a growl of frustration s his loss of words. And Sherlock's too. Sherlock the know it all genius not being able to explain something. That's a sight. John giggles to himself. But if John can't tell Sherlock what he's feeling, maybe he can show him. He could be risking their friendship by doing so but John leans forward and whispers, "let's try this again." Before he presses his lips to Sherlock's. Sherlock responds eagerly by pulling John toward by his waist and they both fall backwards, Sherlock Landon on his bum and John landing straddling Sherlock's lap, their lips never separating. John kisses Sherlock slowly and softly and opens his mouth against Sherlock's and Sherlock reciprocates with little technique. Sherlock tastes of tea and jam and John feels as though he's died and gone to heaven. 

Sherlock's senses are on fire as John places his lips on Sherlock's. Sherlock tries to think of what to do, playing various scenarios in his mind but can only think of John is bloody kissing him. Sherlock tastes John and immediately feels electrified. He pulls John closer and they tumble to the ground. Their kiss continues without fail. This feels so right, Sherlock thinks. 

Sherlock is unfamiliar with kissing but John has shown him enough James Bond movies to understand how it works. Sherlock smiles into his kiss. John likes him. Sherlock deepens the kiss and pulls John closer between his legs, sensation running through Sherlock's body. Joh tasted like coffee and toffee candy. He must have snuck one in the kitchen. Sherlock slips his tongue past John's lips and John makes a tiny noise in the back of his throat and Sherlock took that as a good sound. Sherlock ran his fingers through John's hair, their kiss numbing all of his senses. Sherlock pulled John away softly. "John I...I..."

John rests his forehead on Sherlock's and catches his breath. I just kissed Sherlock bloody Holmes! Joh thinks to himself. Sweet baby Jesus that was mind-blowing-ly perfect. John moves his lips down to Sherlock's neck till panting slightly and kisses there softly. "You what?" He says between kisses. 

Sherlock closes his eyes and shivers as John places his lips on his neck. How was every touch from John so absolutely perfect? Sherlock has asked himself that too many times. Sherlock's knees hold onto John tighter. Sherlock is afraid but he had been in love for too long. "John... I love you." Sherlock freezes as does John's mouth on his neck. Sherlock shakes his head. What have I done, he asks himself.


	7. Chapter 7

He loves me, John thinks. He lunges forward and locks his mouth onto Sherlock's again kissing him hard and passionate. "I love you too." He gasps breathlessly into Sherlock's mouth.

Sherlock matches John's passion and kisses him like it's all he's ever known. Laying on the bathroom floor wasn't how Sherlock imagined this moment but he's sharing it with John and that's all that matters. Sherlock's hands attack John's hair and their hips press against each other only exciting the detective more. John loves him John loves him someone loves him. If he wasn't kissing the the cutest army doctor in all of London he'd be dancing. John is full of passion and love and Sherlock completely devours him. Sherlock places his hands on John's hips and pulls him closer, arching his back, his body filled with ecstasy. 

"I love you. I love you. I love you." John says in between kisses to make up for all the times he didn't say it and kisses him desperately to make up for all the times that he didn't kiss him. Sherlock moans helplessly into John's mouth and struggles to grab at John tighter to pull him impossibly closer. Sherlock's kisses reduce John to a pile of moans and he makes himself pull away and rest his head on Sherlock's shoulder, panting like he'd just run a marathon. 

Sherlock is a mess by John's hands, or, well John's lips, he corrects. His breath is as fast as his and John's heartbeat. John's head on his chest fits perfectly. Sherlock runs his fingers through John's hair, hoping it feels as good as when John does it. He kisses John's hair holding him in both arms. "John...w-why haven't we done this s-sooner?" John laughs and agrees by kissing Sherlock softly. 

Mine, John thinks, Sherlock is mine. For so long John has fantasised about what he'd do if Sherlock were his and now the possibilities are endless. John can hold him and kiss him and touch him whenever he wants and let everyone know that Sherlock is off limits because he chose John. John would feel content to just lay there on the ground with Sherlock for the rest of his life, but then remembers Sherlock isn't well and begins to panic that Sherlock is pinned beneath him and the cold tiles. "We better get up off the cold ground, it's no good for your fever." John says sitting up and pulling Sherlock with him. 

Sherlock keeps his hands in John's. "I don't think the reason for him flushed face is my fever John." Sherlock smiles and guides John back to the living room, dragging his forgotten sheet behind him like a child.


	8. Chapter 8

He climbs onto the couch and his army doctor sits next to him. Sherlock point towards John's lap, "may I?" John nods and Sherlock places his head in the now familiar nook of John's lap. He nuzzled into his boyfriends stomach. Wait, boyfriend? Sherlock though. He liked the sound of that. Sherlock looked up at his cute doctor. His John. "So /boyfriend/ what do you wanna do now? Get some takeaway? Watch a stupid- I mean 'fun' movie?"

"Boyfriend?" John smirked at the title, feeling like he was seventeen again. "I do like the sound of that." He leans down a pecks his boyfriend on the nose. "I don't care what we do, as long as your happy." John said stroking Sherlock's hair again- he's found that Sherlock quite likes it when he does, pressing closer and purring. 

Sherlock purrs, tracing John's jumper. Making out would be nice but Sherlock didn't want to push his immense luck today. He takes John's hand and kisses it holding it close to his heart, where John has found his home. Sherlock closes his eyes. "Put on one of those Bond movies. I know how much you like them." John's eyes light up as he lifts Sherlock's head and moves over to the tv. John squats over the DVD player. Sherlock enjoys the view and giggles and John turns and glares at Sherlock. John starts up the movie and snuggles up to Sherlock. 

John pulls Sherlock in to kiss him softly thinking how wonderful this is going to be to be allowed to kiss him whenever he pleases. He runs his tongue along Sherlock's bottom lip then nips at it before he pulls away. Sherlock grins and John like a child on Christmas morning and his arms tightly around John, burring his face in John's neck. 

Sherlock kisses John's neck, sucking and biting, leaving marks on John's skin. Sherlock smiled at his work and snuggled into John. "I love you John Watson." Sherlock mumbles before falling sleep in his arms. He feels his fever all but slip away at his words and smiles when he hears John say, "I love you Sherlock Holmes," into his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading there's more to come! XD  
> So hi I'm kira and I co-wrote this fanfic with a friend of mine named jo. Be cool and follow us on Instagram me: @johnlock_otp and jo: @watsdondick  
> Also follow @omgsamberg jo's wattpad, jo is posting this story on wattpad, and also follow mine if you wish @xxKIxx  
> So yeah follow us to keep up dated on more fanfics ;)


End file.
